buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Headphones - Tetsuya Kurodake
Mizumi's POV I sat in class, not really listening to the teacher since i knew about integers already. My buddy, Demon Princess Kamodoane waiting outside the classroom in mini form. As the teacher droned on, writing notes i had already copied on the board, the bell rang and i perked up. We all got up and got our bags. I put all my stuff in my bag and put my bag on my bag. As i was about to walk out the door, someone shoved me out of it, sending me crashing onto the ground. "Mute freak!" A girl's voice shouted as i got up and brushed myself off. "Hey dame, that ain't cool, don't they teach us that in school?" Someone rapped, and i looked up to see Tetsuya Kurodage standing there as Kamodoane help me stand up. "Don't diss the girl, now make like a pearl, and roll." He said, doing a "leave" gesture with his hands. The girls walked away an the blonde walked over to me. "Y0, you ok, doll?" He asked, and i blushed a bit, looking at the ground and nodding, a lock of my light green hair falling in my face like usual. "Hey, uh, i was just coming over here to give you this." He said, and held something into my line of vision. I looked up and saw that he was handing me a pair of neon purple square-shapped headphones, the button on the left ear, the wire cleanly coiled and unconnected to it. "If you ever need it, just press the button to play the songs that's already in it." He said, and i nodded, taking it. "By doll, gotta fly. See yah tomorrow." Tetsuya said, giving me a peck on the cheek before dancing off. I blush and Kamodoane gasps, covering her mouth with her hands. Like me, Kamodoane was mute. Apparently, both of us didn't have working vocal chords. Once, i was a singer with a voice known throughout west Tokyo, but just 3 years ago, i got nodes and the surgery saved me, but now i had cut vocal chords, and i hated it. No talking, no singing, no humming, zip. Then, that's when i met Tetsuya. He was nice, and i love seeing him dance and sing, and he was so nice. Gao and the others were my friends too, but i was closer to Tetsuya. I looked at Kamodoane, and she looked at me. I looked at the headphones and put them around my neck, pulling my hair out and putting the cord in my pocket then going to my locker. I got my phone and switched my shoes out, then began to walk home. As we went down the escalator, i played with my rainbow looms. I had made those bracelets and rings that are connected and a bunch of others. Hexafish, single chain, starbusrt, rock candy, inverted, infinity bead, yeah. Right now, the pair of RBs i wore now were black with glittery pink and metallic purple, then bellow those, a white, glittery green and metallic purple inverted. It wasn't against school rules, so i could wear it. We stepped off the escalator and began walking. Nothing much happened here, not for normal people anyways. As i passed an alley, i saw some teenagers, and they were no strangers to me. "Oh, well look who it is! The mute fighter and her mute buddy, what's up today, little miss silent?" The leader, Byakuga asked, and i looked at the ground, not being able to defend myself since i couldn't say anything and i couldn't fight them. "Nothing? That's what i thought, you little failure." He sneered, then shoved me to the ground yet again, and this time, i crashed into Kamodoane and Tetsuya wasn't here to help me. "Go home, little miss silent." He said, kicking my side hard before he and his gang left. No one was there to see that, and it might have been a good thing. I didn't want anyone to gossip any more about me. I closed my jacket so that it was sure that no one would see my new bruise, and i ran home with Kamodoane. I went straight to my room and cried. Was i really that different from everyone because i was silent? My mom used to say that i was amazing, that even if i was silent, i was strong, but now she's gone and i'm not feeling it anymore. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them as i sat on my bed, crying my purple eyes out, then i felt something on my neck and remembered Tetsuya's words. "If you ever need it, just press the button to play the songs that's already in it." I quickly put them on and tapped the button once. Then, the song Headphones by Britt Nicole began playing, but then the voice was different, it was Tetsuya's voice! As i listened to the song, my mouth open and my eyes wide. Then, the song faded aout and Tetsuya's voice came in normal words. "I love you, Mizumi. You and all your perfect imperfections." His voice said, and my face broke out into a smile. I jumped into my lime green sneaks and ran back out of the house, Kamodoane following me hot on my heels. I rocketed down the streets, looking for Tetsuya's normal hang out place, the fountain in the park, and when i got there, he and Asmodai were there. I ran into his arms in a tight hug, the headphones now around my neck. "Hey Mizu, i take it you listened to the song?" He said, and i looked up at him and nodded. "I love you too." I say in sign language. "Good, cause i didn't have to wait any longer for that." He said, hugging me tight and planting a kiss on the top of my head. I smile and hug him tighter. Even if i can't speak, i'll always have my headphones. ~the next day~ As Tetsuya and i walk down the halls of Aibo again, someone shoves me into the wall, then running off shouting "green-haired mute freak!" as he went. "Hey! What is that guys problem?" Tetsuya said, glaring daggers back at the guy as he puts an arm around me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek once he turns to me, his gaze now softened. I shrug and we continue to walk, since we were gonna meet our buddies at the park fountain, since it was agreed that we would meet them here from now on. They were both there, Asmodai surrounded by a bunch of fans and Kamodoane just trying to not get crushed since she was in her mini form beside him, terrified too, should i add. "Hey guys!" Tetsuya called, both of us waving to them as we went over to them. "Sup dawgs! Excuse me, kids, i just have to get to my buddy." Asmodai said, Kamodoane turning into her true form so she can follow him. "Hey guys, how was your day?" He asked once he came up to us. "Good, for the most of it." I say in sign language. "Yeah, usual schooldays ending. I still don't see why they think your so alien just because you can't talk." Tetsuya said, frowning at me. I held up a lock of my hair and he shook his head. "Well, i like you the way you are, green hair, no voice and all, and who are people to judge, not like their perfect either. I've got bananas on the side of my head and i'm late for a lot of classes!" He said, and i smiled and nodded, running a finger down one of the bananas, meaning. "Yeah, you do." He chuckled and gave me an affectionate squeeze. "Well, i think we should be getting back now, you want me to walk you home?" Tetsuya asked, and i nodded, and we all set off again. It feels good to have Tetsuya, he is my headphones. Category:Blog posts